The present invention relates generally to devices to secure wheel chocks onto the load surface of a transporting vehicle. More particularly this invention relates to a removable wheel chock mounting plate assembly used to mount wheel chocks to the load surface of a transporting vehicle.  
The ability to transport motorcycles and other motorized vehicles is necessary for a wide variety of reasons. Whether needed for racing, hunting, or purely recreational riding, it is typically desirable to transport these vehicles to the riding site thereby enabling the driver to bring more equipment or people with the vehicle. The vehicles must be secured and restrained to a transporting vehicle, typically a trailer or pickup truck cargo bed. A variety of wheel chocks have been developed for immobilizing the wheels of these vehicles and providing a structure against which the transported vehicle may be strapped or braced in stable relation. The wheel chocks are usually attached to the load surface of a transporting vehicle. 
Wheel chocks may be fastened directly to the load surface of a transporting vehicle most typically a trailer. However, there are two potential problems with this type of mounting. First, the wheel chock is a relatively permanent fixture on the surface of the trailer impeding the use of the trailer for other purposes. Either the trailer can only be used for transporting the specific vehicle the wheel chock was mounted for, or the load must be distributed around the wheel chock. Second, the wheel chock may be removed but that usually entails the difficulty of removing screws or other fasteners, sometimes resulting in holes in the surface of the trailer, or leaving limited purpose hardware attached to the surface of the trailer. To alleviate these problems, wheel chock mounting plates have been developed. 
Wheel chock mounting plates are normally secured to the surface of a trailer. The wheel chocks are fitted with hardware adapted to removably secure the wheel chock to the mounting plate. Typically this hardware includes lugs that slide into slots on the mounting plate, or the mounting plate provides the lugs and the hardware the slots. In any case, the wheel chock is easily slid in a direction to disengage the lugs from the slots and remove the wheel chock from the surface of the trailer. However, the problem of hardware, including one or more mounting plates, remaining fixed to the surface of the trailer still exists.  
What is needed is a wheel chock mounting assembly that facilitates easy attachment to and removal of a wheel chock from the surface of a trailer or other transporting vehicle without limited purpose hardware remaining fixed to the trailer that impedes other uses of the trailer. 